


A Moment

by beautreebean



Category: A Streetcar Named Desire - Tennessee Williams
Genre: Blanche's POV, F/M, mental health, short extract, sister relationship, sister tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautreebean/pseuds/beautreebean
Summary: A short extract into some moments that I think could have happened in the play between Stella and Blanche. Trying to look deeper into the character development particularly concerning Blanche's mental state. The r*pe scene is not mentioned or referenced at all, however, Allan's suicide is referenced in context.
Relationships: Blanche Dubois/Allan Grey
Kudos: 1





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading my extract thing! If it's something you would like to see developed more, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment! Hope you're having a wonderful day :)

“You don’t understand Stella! What it was like for me, the toll it took on me. You weren’t there! You never were!” I shouted at my clueless sister. _She doesn’t know how much I struggled to keep Belle Reve, she doesn’t care to know!_ “All you care about is that caveman you call a husband!”

“Blanche! Calm down. There’s no need for that. I wanted to start my own life, surely you understand.” Stella replied.

“I’m talking about Belle Reve! Surely, you’d rather live in our home that this place. I really don’t understand you.” Honestly, who would want to live here? Only two rooms? Not really starting your own life.

“Blanche. You need to quieten down. Stanley’ll be back in a moment. I don’t want you two startin’ something up. Why don’t I run you a bath and you can sort out your things on the spare bed? I’ll use the fancy soaps?”

I refuse to believe her. She loves Stanley more than she loves me. She doesn’t care for my opinion. I should really leave now, go somewhere where I’m wanted. Truly, deeply.

I should fix my hair up before I go. And redo my blush.

“And you’ll bring me a cherry soda?”

“Yes of course Blanche. You know I like to wait on you.” Stella smirked. I smiled back if only to hurry her along with the soda.

“I want it in a glass darlin’.”

“And some liquor?” Stella shouted from the other room.

“No, I lay off that stuff. Makes me nervous. Honestly Stella! You say you know what’s good for me. And here you are offering me your husband’s liquor!” I laughed, wrapping my tiara from Allan up in red tissue paper. I love the feeling of it atop my head, my hair all curled, bright lipstick on, and high heels. Glittered dress swaying, that sweet piano music. I close my eyes for a moment and it replays in my head. It’s bright and colourful and sweet and I polka dance and smile until I don’t. And suddenly it’s not beautiful. There’s a shot going off and the Varsovania keeps going. Looping and looping and looping and I can’t make it stop. “No!” I gasp, seeing my husband on the floor. It’s forever in my head and I can’t escape an-

“Blanche? Your bath is ready. Come on otherwise it’ll chill.” Stella calls. “Is everything alright honey? You’re shaking. Let’s get you in the bath.” Stella leads me into the bathroom and closes the door.

Stella. She does like to worry about me. I like it. Being her priority. Some of the men I see, they all treat me like absolute royalty. As they should really, considering what I’m doing for them. My Shep Huntleigh, he bought me a ticket on a cruise around the Caribbean! I couldn’t attend of course; it was my duty to take care of Belle Reve. I stick to my word.

One man, who I will not disclose the name of, took me to a hotel, gave me these wonderful fox pieces, wine and dined me, and then we had the most gorgeous night. All I had to do was bat my eyes once at him and he would have bought me the world. It was the love you see in the movies, all the glamour. I had to leave in the morning though. I strode out of the auberge in the early morning hours so I could watch the beautiful sunrise that had been arranged for me.

I don’t believe my sister did use her finest soaps. These are the ones Stanley bought for her a few years ago. I gave her some gorgeous rose petals for her birthday only two months ago. This is not what I was promised. I don’t like to be disappointed, but I suppose these will have to do. I wouldn’t like to upset her. She is, after all, a little sensitive.

I slip further into the warm bath, the water encompassing every inch of me until I am almost completely submerged into darkness. I close my eyes and things start to slow down. I breathe in the soft pink smells and my hands stop trembling. I want the world to stop for a moment, everything to settle. I want to slip away. But it won’t let me. I can still see my poor Allen’s face and the Varsovania is thrashing about in my mind.

This is as close as I ever get.

I’m so tired.


End file.
